<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath, Eyes, Memory by peanutpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651651">Breath, Eyes, Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato'>peanutpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麻袋小短篇，百合向，可能算是BE但私心認為這是HE（逃走），神奇的黑科技設定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breath, Eyes, Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　一</p><p> </p><p>　　「下雨了。」望海說。</p><p>　　這房子有一整面的玻璃牆，從客廳能看見天空與平原，還有遠山。遠山模糊在雨裡，天空灰亮，雨點染上玻璃，一絲絲，一點點，一片片。</p><p>　　「雨有點大，要擋住嗎？天篷？」望海手撫著窗框問，用指關節摩娑鋼材與透明的交界處。「不要？怕你不舒服。」</p><p>　　她突然笑起來，額頭輕靠上冰冷平面，一滴眼淚滑落。</p><p>　　「嗯，」她說，「我記得，你帶我回佐賀那天，下大雨。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　二</p><p> </p><p>　　這房子蓋在山坡底，背後是山壁，面前是河流與一片開闊谷地，對岸有農田阡陌。</p><p>　　農田間有道路，偶爾有車經過，有的車還會停下來遠遠拍照。他們說這叫「實驗型住宅」，異想天開的有錢人做的事，有趣。誰會在屋子外面再搭一重天蓬？</p><p>　　誰會想給遮風蔽雨的房屋遮風蔽雨？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　三</p><p> </p><p>　　望海縮在沙發上。</p><p>　　「我可以下去嗎？」她問。她試探地伸出一條腿，赤裸的腳趾尖點在石板地上，隨即如觸電般縮回。</p><p>　　「我就說雨太大了，」她輕聲埋怨，「你偏想淋。忍耐一下好不好？讓我走去地下室，我把表面的敏感度調低……不要？」</p><p>　　她閉上眼，點頭，「嗯，嗯。」</p><p>　　天空裡風送著雲飄過，露臉的太陽透過玻璃牆照進來，刺眼光芒晒在望海臉上，睜開眼那一刻她舉起手遮擋，卻注意到原本收起的金屬天蓬出現動靜，在她頭上漸漸合攏。</p><p>　　「沒關係，」她說，但天篷仍然展開著，像剛羽化的蝴蝶在豔陽下張開濡濕翅膀。這隻金屬蝴蝶沒有飛走，於是望海又覺得那像是一把傘，多少年前的記憶，下課鐘響離開大學教室樓，背包裡揹著沉重原文書，比她高一個頭的她從後面撞過來，手裡撐著陽傘，中午吃什麼？等一下一起去圖書館？實驗結報寫了沒？我們約好了，今年夏天一起堅持不曬黑。</p><p>　　天篷分開一道縫，撒下耀目光芒，在沙發前面的地板上照出一條寬線。線逐漸向沙發移動，然後停下，於是沙發沒有曬到太陽，但剛好沐浴得到日光的暖意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　四</p><p> </p><p>　　望海知道，在離這裡很遠很遠的地方，有一間小小的寺廟，寺廟的墓地裡有一座小小的墳。</p><p>　　只有望海知道那座墳是空的。埋在裡面的是灰燼，是燒焦的碎骨片，但少了最重要的東西。</p><p>　　最重要的東西在這裡。望海把那東西拿出來，帶來這裡，蓋起房子，住進去。</p><p>　　「我知道，我發過誓，」她對偌大的空間說道，聲音清朗迴盪。「如果我要用這種方式讓你活下去，我就沒有資格想死。」</p><p>　　喜歡淋雨，喜歡曬太陽，喜歡吹風，就算因此讓腦部感知痛覺的部分變得過度敏感也沒關係，因為會痛是活著的證明。</p><p>　　房子像是在對她笑，望海第一眼就愛上的笑容。我可以坐這邊嗎？你好，我叫朝夏，佐賀人，東京好熱鬧，這裡的同學都好厲害。她們第一次接吻是在沒有人的教室，朝夏說想把頭髮留長，然後就突然吻了她。</p><p>　　最後那一天，她在病房告訴朝夏自己想做什麼，問她願不願意。你不可以不願意，她任性地說，是你開始的，是你主動坐我旁邊，你主動牽我的手，你主動說你愛我，你不可以先走。</p><p>　　朝夏說，好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　五</p><p> </p><p>　　朝夏醒來的第一句話，是望海腦海裡逐漸成形的電子符號。</p><p>　　你　好　。</p><p>　　A　ya　chan　。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　六</p><p> </p><p>　　這裡十幾年前有過一棟房子，蓋在山壁底下，面前是河流與一片開闊谷地，對岸有農田阡陌。人們說那棟房子叫「實驗型住宅」，是異想天開的有錢人做的事，有趣。誰會在屋子外面再搭一重天蓬？</p><p>　　誰會想給遮風蔽雨的房屋遮風蔽雨？</p><p>　　有知道的人說，以前住在那棟房子裡的是一個大學教授，女的。後來那個教授死了，房子就漸漸塌了。不像塌，像枯萎，好像那房子本來是有生命的，然後生命死了，於是軀體就逐漸腐朽了。然後，有一天，下大雨，後面的山壁塌下來，把那一整片地方都埋住。</p><p>　　在哪裡？看得出來嗎？看不出來了，已經都是森林了哪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　（Breath, Eyes, Memory　完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>